Its Complicated- Yogscast Tekkit Fanfic
by Gracie'sWorld
Summary: Basically a fanfic of The Yogscast family's Tekkit, includes romance, betrayal, love, hate, ect. Just something I've wanted to do for a while :)
1. Chapter 1

It's Complicated- a Yogscast Tekkit fanfic.

**Author Note- Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, so if anything is really wrong, please say! I do not own anything, except this story. The Yogscast, all its characters, Tekkit and Minecraft are all trademark.**

**This is basically a fanfic about the romance, friendship, rivalry and envy in the Tekkit series separate Yogscast-ers have done. (Now, pre note, I know Kim wasn't in Tekkit, or FTB for that matter, but I love her, so I'm adding her in!) And I've tried so hard for it to switch from people, although it has got lots of Zoey and Rythian!**

**So for now; Enjoy! Post a comment if you like/dislike it, and follow for more!**

**~Gracie **

It's a lovely, sunny day in Tekkit-Topia, and everyone is beginning to stir.

At Blackrock, Zoey is awake and preparing breakfast for a still sleeping Rythian.

Her slightly faded red hair is tied messily behind her head, and her face is flushed from the heat of the furnace below her. "Huh?" Zoey's head turns as she hears a noise behind her.

"Morning, Tee!" She smiles, as a deep green dinosaur enters the room, a hungry look on his scaly face.

"Wait a minute! This steak's going to be done in a bit, have some of that," Zoey's smile fades as Tee gives her a questioning look, after all, vegetarians rarely cook meat.

"I'm trying to soften Rythian up, look what Ravs dropped off earlier" Zoey pulls out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket, "Lewis, Simon and Duncan finished the Jaffa Cake Factory yesterday."

Tee reads through the note carefully.

"Do you think he'll let me go? Or come with me?" She asks

Tee considers for a moments, and shrugs. Zoey looks thoughtful, and completely forgets about the food next to her, nearly burning.

"Oh my goodness! Tee, get me some plates wont you?" Laughs Zoey, as she and Tee begin piling two plates with bread, steak, a bowl of mushroom stew and a glass of milk.

Rythian is just awaking, he stretches and stares at the dark basalt ceiling.

"Zoey, you awake?" he asks. When he turns to look at the other bed, he realises its empty.

'Relax, she hasn't gone out, she'll be feeding Tee or something.

What if she has gone?

She'll be alone, what if she's hurt?

Or, what if she's snuck off to see stupid goggle boy?

What-'

Rythian's thoughts are interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"Good morning!" Smiles Zoey as she pushes the door open, carrying a steaming plate.

"You made steak?" Questions Rythian as he sits up. "What are you after, Proasheck?" He laughs.

"Nothing..." Mutters Zoey

"What have you broken?" Sighs Rythian

"I swear I've broken nothing, ok, maybe like, burnt loads of coal on the furnace by accident, but not, actually broken anything!" Insists Zoey

Rythian begins eating, although the foods burning hot. Zoey just stands, staring at nothing in particular, the letter still in her hand.

"What do you want?" He says, snapping Zoey out of her silence.

Zoey hands him the note, looking hopeful, and Rythian reads it aloud-

**To Zoey, Rythian and Tee,**

**We finished the factory yesterday, and were having a party tonight at 7PM! Bring anything you want, we've already got Dark Stuff and Jaffa's. Were on the top floor (Simons Penthouse)**

**Lewis and Simon.**

**Ps, whatever you do, dont drink the dark stuff, its a bit strong. –Lewis**

"So?" Asks Zoey

"No." Answers Rythian bluntly

"Why? You never let me go anywhere!" Zoey whines.

Rythian frowns, and hands her the paper pack.

"I said no,"

"Why don't you just go with me? It'll be fun! Please Rythian!"

Rythian coldly stares right into Zoey's eyes,

"Zoey, I said no"

"But"

"No"

"What,"

"NO"

"Oh, for goodness sake Rythian! You don't own me! I'm not your pet! Why can't I leave this place? Are you scared I'll go on a science rave? It's a party! You're just jealous that I'll ask Duncan to teach me science! You may hate him and Sjin, but I don't! I'm sick of being on a leash Rythian, just let me do what I want, for once!" Shouts Zoey. She glares at him before turning and stalking out of the room.

'Wow, way to mess it up. Should I let her go? I've never seen her like that before, have I really upset her? What if she leaves? It is just a party, nothings going to happen, if she does go, she's staying away from goggles and dirt boys. I don't mind the spaceman and the dwarf, owl girl, the one who owns that pub, Littlecorp, Nilesy... Kim! She's that new girl; she can keep an eye on her for me! But wait, what if she's been told about me? Too risky. I'll just tell her to keep away from them. Once I find her.'

With his mind made up, Rythian rises and gets dressed, and heads down to Zoey's mini farm to find her.

Zoey is crouching on the uneven, hoed dirt, carelessly tossing seeds and wheat to the chickens, trying to think of a way to sneak out, when Rythian appears behind.

"Hi," He says tentatively, crouching beside her. "Look, sorry about that, I just worry that your- you'll get lost" Rythian rephrases quickly. Zoey stays silent.

"Fine, you go tonight, but on two condition." Zoey immediately beams at him.

"What condition?" She smiles, turning to directly face him

"Don't be back later than midnight, theres monsters everywhere, walk with Nilesy or something. And don't go near goggles or dirt boys, if I find out you have, there's trouble." Says Rythian smoothly.

"Ohmygosh, Rythian you're the best thank you!" Cries Zoey as she flings her arms round his neck. Rythian's eyes widen, but he slowly eases into her.

"Ready?" Calls out Zoey from behind the door.

"Yep." Replies Rythian.

"What do you think?" She asks. She's put on her only party outfit; a floaty white blouse tucked into a black skirt, but has kept her black combat boots on. Her hair is piled on top of her head, ruffled slightly due to her jumping about.

"You look, Beauti- I mean, yeah, looks cool." Stutters Rythian, struggling to understand how the girl he's always loved has become even more gorgeous.

"Aw, thanks! I've got to go, see you later!" Zoey turns and leaves the room.

It's 7, and Lewis, Simon and Duncan finishing the decorations.

"So, who's coming?" Duncan asks Lewis.

"Well, I know we've got Sips, Sjin, Martyn, Toby, Kim, Minty, Ravs, Strippin, Benji, Nilesy, I invited Zoey and Rythian but,"

"What?! You invited Rythian? Why did you do that Lewis you dumb ass! He'll come and blow us all up!" Cries Duncan

"If you let me finish, they didn't reply, so they're probably not coming." Reassures Lewis. Duncan un tenses and continues attempting to turn the hot tub on.

"What about me?" A female voice says from the other side of the room, its Hannah.

Lewis' jaw drops, she's no longer wearing her usual diamond armour and owl hat, and has swapped it for a deep purple dress, ending just above her knee and clinging to her figure, with a neckline just that bit too high to show anything.

"Wow, check you out!" Says Simon, waltzing to her and kissing her hand.

"Get off you dirty old man" She laughs, winking at Simon. "I came to see if you wanted help?"

"Why should a lovely lady be doing men's work?" Says Duncan, mimicking Simon.

"Men's work, huh?" Asks Hannah, walking up behind Duncan and attaching two wires together, instantly starting the hot tub.

"Oh god, Kim, what if he isn't interested in me?" Minty is pacing around the Captive Creeper, with a phone pressed to her ear,

"Mints, relax, I bet he wont be able to take his eyes off you!" Reassures Kim.

"Ok, but, can you get him to notice me?" She asks

"Of course, I'll help!" Laughs Kim.

"You're the best Kim, see you in abit!"

"Bye"

Minty puts the phone down, and stares at her reflection in the mirror. She has her hair down, flowing past her shoulders, and she's wearing a long, midnight blue dress with a long slash up one leg, and a sweetheart neckline.

'I hope he notices me, he probably barely knows I exist, the only time he really talked to me was when I took him and Sips to the Nether! I hope I impress him, what if he doesn't remember me? Maybe Sips will help?'

Minty glances at the clock, and notices the time. "Crap! I've got to go!"

Zoey is standing outside Honeydew Inc, the lights from Simon's "face" illuminating her.

'Well, here goes nothing!'

**End of chapter 1!**

**Thankyou for reading, next chapter will be out soon, probably a week to 2 weeks **

**Next Chapter we've got the party, and some s**ts going to go down! From fights to heartbreak, and a gatecrasher... **

**If you like this so far be sure to follow the series, comment ect.**

**Thanks for reading, 'till next week, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Its Complicated- A Yogscast Tekkit Fanfic- Chapter 2

**Author Note- Hi guys! The response from the first chapter was brilliant! When I uploaded I thought I'd be lucky if anyone even read it! And seeing the response has motivated me to write this chapter earlier then I was going to! 16 views overnight... What?!**

**I've changed the tense to past, as i find it easier to write! Do leave a comment if you don't like it though!**

**As always, thank you for the support, leave a comment below if you want, and if you like it that much you could follow the series!**

**Enjoy! **

**Gracie **

**Ps- I know the Sips and Minty bit is a Harry Potter rip off, don't judge :3**

The top floor of the Jaffa Factory was bustling with bodies. Sips and Sjin could hear the rhythm of the music beating above them and they navigated their way through floors.

"Yo, Sjin," Said Sips

"Yeah?"

"Is Hannah there tonight?"

Sjin paused, and turned to face is best friend.

"Sips, unless you're drunk, don't even try it. You know how protective Lewis is" Sjin warned

Sips sighed, and continued flying up through the neon bright light rings.

Minty was walking across the rough terrain and through Jaffa-Hampton to the factory, when she saw the unmoving outline of a very tall girl. It couldn't be...

"Zoey?"

"Minty! Hi!" Zoey answered. It had been months since the two had seen each other, and recently Minty had even wondered if she'd ever see the bright bubble read headed girl again.

"I didn't expect to see you here!" Smiled Minty, as she embraced one of her oldest friends "You go ahead, I'm just waiting for Kim"

"Ok!" Zoey smiled as she headed inside.

Minty stood alone, she knew Kim was already there, she just needed a moment to compose herself.

'Ok Minty, Relax. You'll be fine. Just stay cool, socialise then make your way to Sjin. Oh god, I can't do this. Maybe I should forget it? But I really like him! This is the perfect chance.' "I can do this!" Minty said aloud. She hitched up her skirt once again, and headed through the doors of the marble building.

Inside, Zoey was flying up to the top, stopping at each room to check it out.

"Ohmygosh, this place is amazing!" She sighed, delicately brushing her fingers along the ice sculptures on the freezer level.

"Oh, darn it, my ring has run out of Redstone!" She cried "I guess I'll have to wait for Minty... Unless," ... Zoey smiled as she opened a chest with 10 pieces of coal in it 'It'll last me' she thought.

As she reached the top and made her way across the penthouse, she felt very uncomfortable, as if she was being stared at. She decided to glance up, and at the most inconvenient moment. Sjin was staring straight at her. She gave him a weak closed lipped smile, and he returned it. 'He looks quite nice...' Zoey thought, deciding to glance up again. He was still looking.

Zoey eventually reached the table, and placed down her tray of vegetarian goodies in between countless plates of Jaffa's.

"Zoey." A sharp voice came from behind her. Zoey turned around to see Duncan coldly staring right at her.

Stunned that the scientist had even approached her, she just smiled back.

"Is Rythian with you?" Duncan didn't wait for a reply from her.

"Um, no, just me" Zoey smiled

Duncan raised his eyebrows, and turned around to walk back to the main crowd.

'Gosh, no, "Hi Zoey" then, I'm so unwanted here' She sighed inwardly.

"Okay, so, just go up to him with a drink and offer it to him," Sips and Minty were on the other side of the penthouse, heads close, like they did when they were young.

"Sips, you haven't spiked it, have you?" Whispered Minty

"No! Sheesh, I'm not that much of a douche!" Laughed Sips

"Ok... So just make friendly conversation? Like about dirt, or that farm he's planning?"

Sips sighed, and looked her straight in the eyes

"Minty, just be yourself," Sips smiled "Oh, and looking great by the way" He winked

Minty laughed, gave Sips a hug, and began to make her way over to Sjin.

Over by the buffet table, Hannah stood between Lewis and Duncan, not failing to block out the extremely boring conversation they were having about Redstone piping.

'Hurry up Nilesy!' She thought desperately. Hannah turned round to the table behind her, and started attempting to arrange a pretty design out of Jaffas. After 3 huge plates of cakes had been arranged into owl shapes, Hannah was snapped out of her daze by hysterical, slightly insane laughing behind her. She laughed as she saw Simon, stumbling around with two glasses, filled with the dregs of what she could only assume was "Black Stuff". 'He's so drunk!' She thought.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Hannah spun round. Her best friend was standing behind her.

"Typical!" She laughed

"I can't help it, business has been soaring! I've installed 2 pools this week!" Nilesy grinned. He'd made no effort to change from his usual work clothes- shirt, green tie and brown trousers. Nilesy had begun scanning the buffet table, when he saw mugs of Black Stuff.

"No, Nilesy!" Hannah grabbed his arm before he could get a mug "It's practically toxic, look at Simon, he's only had 2" He was sprawled over the floor, still laughing hysterically.

"God, what did Duncan put in that stuff?" Nilesy smirked

"Alcohol only I'm guessing!" Hannah sighed. The two laughed, and began talking about Owl Island.

'Ok... Keep it cool.' Minty was standing with Kim, not really listening to her, but adding in the occasional "Mm...", "Yeah" and "Uh-huh" when the silk kimono mini dress-clad apprentice paused. 'I need to find a way to engage him... Aha!'

"Kim, I'll be right back!" She hollered as she ran over the Kevin McLeod, the DJ controlling the jukebox.

"Kevin! Play something slow for me please!" She whispered, pulling a sparkling, blood red ruby out of her clutch.

"Oh... Yeah, sure!" Kevin placed a very old looking disk in the machine, and a slow ballroom track began to play. 'Brilliant! Now I just need to get to him before...'

Minty stopped, and stared. Sjin was already dancing, and looked very close with her. 'No, no, no! Please don't...'

Sips was wandering aimlessly around the penthouse, trying to find a girl alone that he could woo, when he felt a piece of silk abruptly brush his hand, and just as he looked up, he saw a swish of unmistakable blonde hair disappearing behind the door. Confused, he glanced towards the 'Dance floor' that had been made. And that's when he saw it.

Zoey and Sjin were still talking, about Blackrock, Sipsco, The Mushroom Prison...

And apologies, about the war, Tee's kidnap, the enmity between him and Rythian. Zoey had been taking sips out of a glass filled with unknown black liquid, and felt euphoric.

Then the music began. "Would you like to dance?" Sjin looked at her, slightly flushed, and his face kept doubling through her eyes.

"Yeah!" Zoey cried, and pulled him out to the dance floor. Sjin placed his hand on her waist, and she didn't object.

"You know," Sjin whispered "You look great tonight" Zoey smiled, and looked up at him.

"So do you," Their faces were getting closer, their foreheads pressed against each other...

As their lips locked together, millions of thoughts sped through Zoey's mind, mostly Rythian's face, switching from angry, to hurt... To crying. But she shook them all off, this felt so right.

"Mints?" Sips followed the silhouette of his childhood friend through the factory, and ended up on the balcony where the rollercoaster carrying the eggs came in. He received no reply, but knew by the heartbroken sobs that she was there. He sat next to her, put his arm round her, and just let her cry.

After she had calmed down, she choked out

"Sips, how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" He whispered. The cool night air was blowing round them, and they were both cold, but didn't move.

"Seeing Lewis, kissing Hannah"

Sips paused. 'How does she know? There's no way, I've never told her!'

"I don't know what your-"

"Don't lie to me Sips, we grew up together, I see the way you look at her!" She cried, cutting him off. Sips drew a breath to reply, but was distracted. There was giggling coming from behind them. Both Sips and Minty turned round to see who was coming.

'Shit' Thought Sips.

Sjin and Zoey were there, hand in hand, laughing.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry!" Zoey giggled "We'll find somewhere else!" She went to pull Sjin's hand away, but he stayed still.

"You go, I'll catch you up" He said.

"I'll be waiting!" Zoey turned and headed towards ground floor.

"What's wrong?" Sjin asked

Sips considered answering, but he was broke off. Minty had an Archangels Smite in her hand and was pointing it straight at Sjin.

"Minty, what are you doing?" Sjin sounded worried, and was backing away, but not fast enough, because Minty had already shot 3 arrows straight at him.

Sjin dived, the arrows missing him my inches. He gave Minty a look of bewilderment mixed with anger, and headed to the bottom of the factory.

Minty seemed to whisper something into her hand, then turned back round, stayed silent for a few seconds, before breaking into a new load of soul-crushing tears.

"It feels like this, Minty" Sips whispered.

"Duncan, what are you doing?!" Hannah was shying away from Duncan; he had her arm in a tight grip.

"Hannah, just relax" His breath smelt very strongly of alcohol.

His face was nearing hers, 'Oh, crap, he's not, oh god, no, no! Quick Hannah, how can I get him off me?!"

Suddenly Duncan was on the floor, his nose streaming with blood.

"Lewis!"

Her boyfriend was standing above Duncan, and he looked furious, he had his hands clenched in fists.

Duncan was rising, and looked just as angry as Lewis.

"Oh no you don't, c'mere Space boy" Duncan took a swing at Lewis, and sent him staggering backwards.

The two collided, and all was a blur of violence.

"Stop it, both of you! Now!" Hannah screamed, clawing at the two of them. A crowd was forming around them.

"What's going on?" Strippin had pushed through most of the crowd, and had his half of his muscular body and his head poking out at Hannah.

"They're fighting, Sam, help!" Hannah cried.

Strippin effortlessly pushed through the remaining crowd, and managed to pull the two apart. Alsmiffy of the Hat films ran forward and grabbed Duncan, while Strippin held Lewis back.

"Touch my girlfriend again and your dead, Goggles" Hissed Lewis

"Try me" Duncan snapped.

The tension was broken by the sound of smashing glass, coming from one of the skylights.

Duncan, already on high alert, hissed "Rythian!"

He was right. The dark looming figure of Rythian was In the middle of the room.

"Where's Zoey and Dirt boy?" He growled. Everyone knew he didn't mean Sips. His mask was pulled up, and his cape falling behind him. His eyes were like purple fire, he looked lethal.

Everyone stayed quiet, no one had realised she and Sjin had disappeared.

"I- I saw them go downstairs" stuttered Kim. Rythian turned, and quick as a flash, sped downstairs, his Enderbane clutched in his hand.

One floor from the bottom, he stopped, and slowly advanced on the hole. Once down there, he paused, was it possible that in 2 seconds all happiness could be drained from you?

"How could you?" Rythian's voice was cracked, and he felt excruciatingly vulnerable.

Zoey looked up, and saw him. She backed off Sjin, and towards him.

"Oh gosh, Rythian," She began.

"Just forget it, Proasheck." He turned, and flew off, a single tear leaking out of his eye.

**Thanks for reading! Oooooo, intense ending huh? Main questions, how did Rythian know something was up? Whats going to happen with Lewis and Duncan, and Zoey and Rythian? **

**If you liked this, check out chapter 1, and if you really liked it, follow the series, it will be much appreciated!**

**Comment your thoughts too!**

**Next chapter will be out in no more than 2 weeks! **

**Thanks for reading, you guys are the best!**

**~Gracie **** xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its Complicated- Yogscast Tekkit Fanfic- Chapter 2**

**Author note- Hi guys! Im sorry it took a little bit longer for this chapter to come out, I've just gone back to school and my homework load is CRAZY because im starting my GCSE's ****. But anyways, new chapter, new plot twists, new drama! The reviews I got last chapter were great, I really appreciate it guys! As always, thanks for reading, and, of course- Enjoy!**

**-Gracie xxx**

**Chapter 3- Apologies.**

It was 3AM, Rythian was laying in his bed, as soon as he got back, he moved rooms, to his old chamber. Millions of thoughts and feelings shot through his mind, he felt hopeless. 'Where's she now?' He thought to himself 'Probably having fun with dirt boy.'

Suddenly he felt a burst of rage and hate so strong that he launched out of bed and punched the hard Basalt wall as hard as he could, leaving him with probably broken fingers, but he didn't care. Flat on his back, staring at the ceiling, he whispered

"Please come back Zoey, I need you" He allowed one single tear to leak from his eye. One and no more, that showed weakness.

A soft thudding came from somewhere in the castle, Rythian bolted upright, 'Zoey? No, must be Tee' he sighed, but pretended to be asleep anyway just in case.

The door slowly opened, but he knew by the soft sniffing it wasn't Tee. Rythian squinted open an eye in the eerie darkness, and could instantly work out what the faint glow of red and white was in the location of what he could only guess was Zoey's hand.

'Wait...Un- Intoxicating potion? Drunk?' He inwardly gasped. The colour was moving to and from Zoey's mouth, as she was now close enough for him to roughly see her silhouette.

Zoey sat on the corner on the bed. She was softly crying. Rythian watched her as she clambered in the bed and curled into him.

He tensed, and was considering showing he was awake, but then Zoey began whispering a hurt, choked whisper.

"Rythian, I know you can't hear me, and I know that tomorrow I won't be your apprentice or friend anymore, but I just wanted to say goodbye," Zoey sniffed, and pushed herself closer into him

"I'm so sorry, for everything. I'm sorry I betrayed you for science, I'm sorry I ran away, I'm sorry for being such a bad apprentice... And I'm sorry, so, so sorry, for kissing Sjin"

Rythian's hands clenched into fists, and it took all his inner control to not blow his cover. "You just need to know that I don't like Sjin at all, Rythian, I was drunk when that happened... It's you Rythian; it always has been, since I first met you. I guess I was just tired of knowing you didn't like me back. I just needed some kind of affection. And when you wake up tomorrow and I'm not here, I'm still thinking of you, all the time. I don't want to go, I really don't, but I know you hate me now, and I have to move on. We can't be together. I love you, Rythian, goodbye" Zoey began crying, and lightly kissed Rythian's forehead. He felt her moving away, and he was panicking.

"Don't go Zoey, please" He whispered. Zoey turned round, millions of thoughts were racing.

'He heard!? No, that wasn't meant to happen! He can't know why I've left, what am I going to do?! Oh gosh darn it! Why does this always have to happen? I needed to leave quietly, unnoticed! What am I going to do?' Zoey was panicking, and she leapt over to the bed, and doing the first thing that came to mind, kissed him.

As Zoey's lips touched his, Rythian's heart felt like it had exploded. That one moment he had been waiting for, all these years, was finally happening. Rythian pulled her closer, and felt unable to let go. Zoey moved her head and whispered, "I love you, so much. Bye Rythian, see you soon" She began crying, and Rythian, bolted upright as she walked away

"Zoey, this can't happen, I'll find you, and we can move somewhere far away, to the desert!" He cried. Zoey said, just as she opened the door

"Of course we can, I just need space for a while, think things through" Her voice cracked again as she closed the door. Rythian rolled onto his front, buried his face in the pillow, and cried.

Hannah was back at Owl Island, down in her secret base with Nilesy. She was still heavily shaken by last night. She shuddered when she remembered what happened after Rythian burst in. She remembered the abuse Lewis and Duncan were throwing at each other, the cuss of pain Alsmiffy shouted when Duncan managed to get his red matter sword out and began flinging it wildly in Alsmiffy's direction, creating a gash in his arm.

She remembered most those final words spoken by the two,

"Fine, let her choose then" Lewis had sneered

"Yeah, go on Hannah, who is it, me or Space boy?" Hissed Duncan

Hannah had stood dumbfounded, staring at the two, unable to fully comprehend what they were saying.

"Choose, between you both?" She remembered whispering. Watching your boyfriend and one of your best friends fight was bad enough, but choosing between the two? Hannah's rock hard wall had been broken, and she broke down.

She was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands, not saying a word.

She remembered the comforting voice of Nilesy saying,

"Well, I think that's enough action for one night!" Before she felt him pick her up.

"I'll take her home,"

Hannah had never felt more grateful. Nilesy was like the big brother she never had. She remembered him whispering words of comfort to her as they flew through the night air, before he placed her in her bed in Owl Island.

She had n up to see him asleep in a chair opposite her, and felt grateful that he had taken the role of protecting her.

"Hannah, are you sure you're okay?" The concerned voice of Nilesy interrupted her flashback,

"Yeah, I'm fine" She smiled weakly

"No, you're not" Nilesy sighed. He took her hand over the table, and looked straight at her.

"Hannah, I know were not related, but we've been like brother and sister since we met. I know you inside out, and you are _not _ok. Everything will blow over; it'll be fine, okay?" She knew Nilesy would snap at one point, he was right, he knows her inside out.

"Thanks, Nilesy," Hannah took a sip out of her coffee, and watched as Nilesy pulled something out of his pocket.

He slid a piece of paper across to her.

"Came this morning," He said cautiously.

Hannah read the note-

Hannah,

I'm so sorry about what happened last night; I was drunk out of my mind. I didn't mean for it to be like that.

Please can you come over to the lab so I can say it to your face, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, and if you don't come, that's okay I guess.

Maybe see you later,

Duncan.

"I'll be back later Nilesy," Hannah said, rising from her chair. She felt angry, very angry at him, and its time he got a piece of her mind.

"Hannah," Nilesy warned.

"Look, he wants to see me, fine, but he's gotta get a piece of me first!" Hannah said, as she stalked towards the exit, grabbing her armour and shurikens.

"Hannah, wait!" Nilesy hollered. Too late, she had gone.

'Women' He sighed inwardly.

Hi guys, Super sorry for the short chapter, but I'm still planning the Minty and Sjin sector! Zoethyian's- DONT WORRY! Zoey and Rythian will be back together soon! They're not gone forever; they'll be back soon, because I just love them too much to have them stay apart! :c. Xephmadia is still a story to be told, and Sjinty, well, let's put it this way, drama!

Next Chapter should be out next Sunday-ish, I'm trying to make this a weekly upload .

Thanks for reading, again, super sorry about the short chapter, drop in your thoughts on the series/chapter with a review, and be sure to follow/favourite if you like!

Thanks for reading!

Gracie xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Its Complicated- Yogscast Tekkit Fanfic- Chapter 4**

**Author Note- Bam! Its back! Hi guys! Loving all these reviews thank you all so much for your ongoing support, this was meant to be a simple 5 chapter story but your responses have spurred me on to increase! You guys are AWESOME. No lie!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Gracie xx**

**Chapter 4- Anger Management.**

Minty was working at the bar of the Captive Creeper, as usual, and was talking sullenly to Kaeyi, who was sitting on the other side of the bar.

"Ok, so, you got an _archangels smite_. And_ shot_ it. At the _guy you like_. And expect him _not_ to hate you. Mints, you really need to sort out your priorities," Kaeyi said.

"Oh god, Kaeyi, I've really screwed this up haven't I?" Sighed Minty

"Well, I've known Sjin forever, and he is the biggest melt _ever_. One word or puppy dog eye and he just melts, so, you've got to work up some skill in fake crying and flirting" Minty's tough love friend considered, pushing a strand of electric pink hair out of her face.

Minty stood wiping a glass for a minute, before turning to put it away behind her. As she turned, she caught her reflection in the huge mirror wall behind her, and heard Kaeyi snigger as she gasped at herself.

"Kaeyi! How could you let me work looking like this?" Minty shrieked, horrified at the sight of herself. Her hair was un brushed, and looked like a birds nest after last night. She still had makeup under her eyes, and her eyes were red and swollen.

"You should've looked in the mirror, Mints" Kaeyi laughed

Minty frowned at her. "I've got to get ready, watch the bar for me?"

Kaeyi leaned over the bar and grabbed Minty's arm before she could get out

"Wait, I have a surprise!" Kaeyi smiled, pulling Minty in the opposite direction.

"Kaeyi, the bar! I can't just,"

"Come_ on_!"

Hannah was flying towards Duncan's lab, 'Oh, he'll pay' She smiled grimly to herself. The fresh morning air whipped past her as she cut through the sky, and she had to grab her hat several times to stop it flying off. After she had left Nilesy, she had grabbed her diamond sword. She doubted she'd need to use it, but if Duncan tried anything again...

The castle shape of his lab loomed in the distance, and Hannah proceeded onwards.

At the entrance to the scientist labatory, Hannah paused. 'Ok, Hannah, just hear him out, and don't get angry.' She placed her finger on Duncan's scanner, as she had so many times before, and walked through the entrance to the castle like she'd lived there all her life.

Truth was, Hannah had no idea of Duncan's location, so she wandered for a while, until she heard a bang and an unmistakable cuss above her.

Hannah peered out from behind the arch and saw Duncan, looking very tired, working on some kind of new contraption. He had noticed her presence, and looked up. On seeing her, he smiled the same welcoming smile he had smiled every time he'd seen her before yesterday evening. Hannah's jaw clenched, 'How the _hell_ does he have to guts to smile at me, after that yesterday? He nearly killed my boyfriend, gave me an anxiety attack and almost cut Alsmiffy's arm off. How _dare_ he smile at me?!' And with that final thought, she strode toward the blond scientist, raised her hand, and summoning all of her strength into her right arm, slapped him; as hard as she possibly could.

The ear splitting crack echoed round the large room for a while, mixed with the lingering sound of Duncan's cry of "OWW!"

Hannah stepped back, and exhaled. She felt so much better. She watched as Duncan pulled his hand away from his face, and she could already see a bright red hand shape across his cheek. She kept glaring at him, refusing to break the stare.

"Dear god, Lombucket, you need some anger management!" Duncan burst out laughing, and Hannah watched, shocked, as he buckled over in fits of laughter. When he had finally calmed down, she looked at him quizzically. He composed himself, and moved towards her. She shied away, and her hand was slowly moving towards her sword.

"Look, Hannah, I'm not drunk anymore, I was a complete prat for doing that last night, I don't know what came over me, I'm as hung over as shit, and I know you probably hate me, but I'm really, really, really sorry." He looked up at Hannah, who was staring at him.

"Friends?" He smiled.

Hannah stood, frozen. She wasn't sure what had come over herself, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Instead of saying anything, she just nodded. Duncan grinned, and took something from behind his back.

"Sorry present" He said sheepishly, handing the small wrapped box to her.

Hannah took it and began pulling the ribbon off. She opened the box to see the most beautiful pendant she'd ever seen. It was gold, a small chain, with a fastener at the back, and at the bottom was an owl, it was exquisitely crafted, and made of bronze, with small little feather details etched in what only could've been melted silver. The owl's eyes were made of two, perfectly round emeralds, glittering in the lights of the machines around her. There was also a fastening on the owl, which she opened, and contained two round picture holes, and the words "In owls, we trust" scripted above them.

"Its beautiful" She whispered

"Thanks, it took forever to make,"

"You made it?!"

Hannah stared at Duncan, dumbfounded. How could such messy, scientific hands create this?

"Yeah, I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but I'll think of something else."

Hannah suddenly realised she had moved a lot closer to him.

"Can you put it on?" She asked, turning round so he could fasten it. He clipped the two halves together, and Hannah turned back, not realizing he wasn't done.

They ended up in a tangled web, and Hannah was about to say "Sorry!" when she looked up, but found Duncan staring at her. Their faces were centimetres away, and suddenly, Hannah's conscience disappeared, and she kissed him.

Duncan immediately began kissing her back, and they were still in a tangle of legs and arms. Tears began to pour down her cheeks as she realised what she was doing, and she abruptly pulled away.

"I can't do this, I can't, I'm sorry!" She cried, running out of the room and out through a window.

**Damn! Intense ending huh? Im so sorry guys the chapters seem to be getting shorter each week! I'm trying to go round in a circle, one chapter will be 95% Zoethian based, with a tad of Xephmadia, one (This one) will be mostly Xephmadia/Lalnmadia based, with a bit of Sjinty, and one (Next chapter) Will be mostly Sjinty, with a tad of Zoethian. Bang. Boom. Sorted! So I hope you guys liked this chapter, next chapter WILL be longer i swear! And if you like the series, be sure to follow, new chapter out every Sunday! Okey dokes guys, See you later!**

**Love G xx**


	5. Delay of Chapter 5 :(

ITS COMPLICATED CHAPTER 5 DELAY.

Hey guys, i've had a really hectic week, some family issues and a busy weekend and just found it impossible to fine the time to write chapter 5 of its complicated im so sorry! So I promise that it will be out before next weekend, honest honest honest!

Super sorry guys, stay awesome!

Gracie :) x


End file.
